


Supercorp: One Shots

by Supercats03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, One Shot Collection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercats03/pseuds/Supercats03
Summary: Diversas pequenas one shots sem conexão uma com a outra sobre o casal Supercorp.(Pode incluir crossovers com outras séries, aceito sugestões)





	1. Chapter 1

Era hoje o dia em que Lena e Kara haviam esperado por tanto tempo, sem nem saber realmente que esperavam.

Uma Luthor hoje se casaria com uma Super, uma membra da casa de El. 

Lena não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de quem ela chamaria de esposa em algumas horas. 

Depois de tantos altos e baixos, tanto sofrimento e várias quase mortes elas finalmente criariam um dos vínculos mais importantes para as duas, o casamento. 

Kara estava nervosa. 

Lena ansiosa. 

Mesmo que elas não quisessem demonstrar, Kara andava de um lado para o outro abrindo vários pequenos buracos no chão e Lena olhava para o relógio a cada trinta segundos, contando o tempo que faltava para finalmente chamar o amor de sua vida de esposa. 

Alex, Maggie e todos os amigos delas faziam o máximo para tentar acalmá-las, mas todos sabiam que elas realmente só ficariam verdadeiramente calmas quando se vissem. 

— Eu mal posso esperar para ver ela, Nia! Ela deve estar tão perfeita. — Kara sorria, imaginando a felicidade de Lena naquele momento. 

— Alex, entrega isso pra ela por favor? Eu estou com muita saudade dela. — Kara estendeu um papelzinho bem dobrado na direção da irmã, que sorriu e apenas pegou o papel.

— Alex, e se eu desmaiar? E se ela desistir? — No outro "camarim" Lena admitia suas preocupações para sua futura cunhada. 

— Minha irmã te ama mais do que ela ama a si própria. Pode ter certeza que ela vai estar te esperando com o maior sorriso ali na frente. E ela mandou te entregar isso aqui. — Alex ajeitou a coroa de flores simples no cabelo de Lena. 

"Meu amor, finalmente é nosso grande dia!  
Só estou escrevendo isso porque estou morrendo de saudade do seu rosto, do seu sorriso. Acordar sem você do meu lado hoje foi horrível, mas por um bom motivo.  
Logo você se tornará uma Danvers também.  
Eu mal posso esperar para te ver, tenho certeza que você vai estar tão perfeita quanto todo dia.  
Mal posso esperar para te ter como esposa.  
Eu te amo. 

– Sua futura esposa." 

Os olhos de Lena se encheram de lágrimas, o brilho e a felicidade evidentes em seu olhar. Ela amava aquela loira mais do que tudo. 

Lena usava um vestido branco tradicional, com detalhes em renda. Em sua cabeça estava uma coroa de flores bem simples, e seu cabelo estava solto com pequenas tranças nas laterais. Ela se sentia linda. 

O local onde elas se casariam não era muito grande, era ao ar livre e tinham algumas árvores em volta, era lindo. 

Tinham aproximadamente 50 pessoas lá, apenas seus amigos mais íntimos e alguns funcionários da CatCo e Lcorp que ambas consideravam amigos. 

Seria uma cerimônia bem íntima, sem mídia e sem muitas pessoas. Seria o momento delas.

Lena ficou mais 30 minutos com um artista de maquiagem, que conseguiu deixá-la mais linda do que o normal, segundo Maggie. 

— Vamos? Sua futura esposa está lá te esperando, fazendo vários buracos no chão. — Maggie riu, e estendeu seu braço para Lena. 

Depois de muito pensar, Lena decidiu que Maggie assumiria a posição de levá-la ao altar. 

Desde que ela e Kara começaram a namorar, as duas ficaram cada vez mais próximas e Maggie nunca duvidou dela, nem da relação delas. 

A morena era como uma irmã para ela, uma das relações mais puras que Lena já havia tido. Maggie era, verdadeiramente sua família. 

— Mags, eu te amo muito. Obrigada por me acompanhar nesse momento tão importante, e obrigada por nunca ter duvidado do meu caráter e do meu relacionamento com a Kara. Você é minha família, minha irmã. — Os olhos de ambas estavam cheios de lágrimas, e elas se abraçam com força.

— Você é uma mulher incrível, Luthor. Eu te amo tanto, e sou tão grata por te ter em minha vida. — O abraço delas durou alguns minutos mas Maggie logo se separou dela, limpando suas lágrimas. 

— Vamos? 

Lena ficou alguns segundos admirando Maggie. A morena estava realmente linda com sua camisa social branca e seu terno, ela estava elegante mas ainda assim simples. Estava linda. 

— Sim! — O sorriso que Lena abriu foi contagiante. 

— E se ela decidir não entrar, Alex? Ela está demorando muito, eu… — A fala dela foi interrompida pela música e as grandes portas se abriram. 

Kara estava de boca aberta, ela não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher perfeita era realmente dela. Sem perceber, seus olhos azuis logo se encheram de lágrimas. 

Lena chegava até ela com um sorriso enorme, enquanto Maggie e Alex tentavam inutilmente fingir que não choravam. 

A de olhos verdes sorria ao ver a roupa de Kara. Ela usava uma roupa similar a de Maggie, mas sua gravata era branca e tinha um traço sutil do brasão da casa de El. 

— Cuida bem da minha irmã. — Maggie murmurou com um tom falsamente ameaçador, dando um beijo na testa de Lena e indo assumir seu posto ao lado de sua esposa.

Ambas se olharam e sorriram, pensando em quando eram elas exatamente naquele local.

— Você está perfeita. Eu te amo. — Kara falou baixinho, segurando sua vontade de beijar sua futura esposa. 

— Eu também te amo. — Lena sorriu, olhando com admiração para Kara. 

Depois de muita falação do padre, que Lena e Kara não prestaram atenção em uma palavra que ele disse pois estavam muito ocupadas olhando uma para a outra, finalmente chegou a parte que elas mais esperavam.

— Kara e Lena fizeram seus próprios votos e irão lê-los agora. Lena, você quer começar? 

Lena apenas assentiu e limpou sua garganta, decidindo que ela tiraria as palavras de seu coração e apenas diria o que ela sentisse no momento. 

— Kara, quando eu te conheci minha vida era uma completa escuridão. No dia que entrou nela, você trouxe a luz. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz, linda e amada quanto eu me sinto quando estou ao seu lado. 

— Você desde o começo sempre me tratou como uma rainha, e sempre cuidou de mim não importava a situação. Você sempre era a primeira a se levantar e brigar quando alguém me julgava pelo meu sobrenome e eu não poderia ser mais grata. 

— Todo beijo, todo abraço, todo momento passado ao seu lado é a melhor parte da minha vida, não importa a situação. Além de me dar o amor da minha vida, você me deu uma família. Você me mostrou realmente o que era amor, o que era a felicidade de viver.

— Eu te amo, Kara Danvers. Com todo o meu coração. E eu prometo cuidar de você e estar do seu lado até os últimos segundos. 

Quando terminou de falar, ambas choravam. Alguns dos convidados limpavam seus olhos e sorriam ao ver o amor e a admiração que as duas emanavam uma pela outra. 

— Kara? — O padre disse, em tom encorajador.

— Antes de te conhecer eu achava que amor não era para mim. Tantas tentativas falhadas, tantas pessoas entrando e saindo da minha vida a todo momento. 

— Mas aí você chegou, e colocou minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Eu tinha medo de me machucar depois de tanto sofrimento, mas quando você chegou meu coração se abriu. 

— Para mim, você não era apenas uma Luthor. Você sempre foi aquela mulher forte, que lutava pelo que acreditava e foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você. 

— Eu quero estar com você por toda a minha vida, até o final. Você me ensinou o que é amor, e o que é ser verdadeiramente feliz. Não importa a situação, com você ao meu lado eu sempre terei felicidade. Eu te amo.

Kara esfregava seus olhos, tentando limpar suas lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto sem controle. 

— Eu te amo, Kara. — Lena sussurrou, ignorando sua vontade de acabar com aquela distância e finalmente beijar sua loira. 

— Agora, Kara Danvers, você aceita Lena Kieran Luthor como sua legítima esposa, para ama-la e respeitá-la, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte as separe? — O padre perguntou, percebendo a felicidade no olhar das duas mulheres. 

— É claro que eu aceito! — Kara falou um pouco empolgada demais, corando na hora e arrancando risadas de alguns convidados.

— E Lena Kieran Luthor, você aceita Kara Danvers como sua legítima esposa, para ama-la e respeitá-la, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte as separe? 

— Sim. — Lena fechou os olhos, sorrindo grande. Ela ainda não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. 

Carter entrou com as alianças, usando um smoking branco. O garoto estava lindo, e Kara não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo. 

Carter e Kara haviam se aproximado muito desde a primeira vez que Cat pedira para a loira cuidar do filho. 

Kara era como uma mãe para Carter, como uma mentora, e Cat não conseguiu rejeitar a vontade da loira ao pedir para que o garoto levasse as alianças no dia mais importante de sua vida. 

— Podem trocar as alianças. — O padre assentiu na direção dos anéis. 

Lena foi a primeira. Com suas mãos trêmulas ela pegou a aliança delicada e colocou na mão de Kara com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se fosse machuca-la a qualquer movimento mais brusco. 

Após colocar a aliança, Lena deu um pequeno beijo onde o anel se encontrava, sorrindo ao sentir o item que representava a oficialidade daquele ato. 

Depois, com seus olhos ainda marejados e as mãos ainda mais trêmulas do que a de olhos verdes, a mais alta apenas pegou a aliança com cuidado e colocou no dedo anelar de Lena delicadamente. 

— Oficialmente minha. — O sorriso de Kara era brilhante, todos a quilômetros de distância poderiam perceber a felicidade dela. 

— Eu as declaro casadas, pode beijar a noiva. 

O beijo delas foi embalado pelo som dos aplausos de todos os convidados, que sorriam ao ver a felicidade das duas. Quando estavam juntas, elas brilhavam.

— Eu te amo tanto, Sra. Danvers — Kara deu mais um selinho em Lena, sorrindo ao escutar ainda os aplausos. 

— Eu também te amo, Sra. Danvers — Lena sorria grande, ela nunca em toda sua vida pensara que poderia estar tão feliz em algum momento. 

— Vamos para a festa, Sras. Danvers! — Maggie passou puxando as mãos das duas, seguindo na mesma direção que todos seguiam.

O lugar que a festa ocorreria era basicamente do lado do local onde houve o casamento, então a caminhada até lá foi bem curta. 

As recém casadas nem trocaram de roupa, pois elas sabiam que saíram de lá em algumas horas. 

Quando chegaram ao local, logo perceberam a música que tocava.

Elas tiveram sua primeira música como casadas ao som de "Runnin' Home To You", música que Lena amavam desde quando Kara cantou para ela baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos em sua cama. 

— Eu nunca imaginei que poderia chegar aqui. Eu pensei que teria uma vida miserável. — Lena sussurrou, ainda balançando seus corpos de um lado para o outro suavemente. 

— Mas chegou, e estaremos juntas para sempre agora. Nada poderá nos separar. Nem Cadmus, nem Lex, nem ninguém. Você agora vai me aguentar pelo resto da vida. 

Lena puxou Kara pela nuca e a beijou suavemente, sem língua, apenas para mostrar para a loira que ela gostava da idéia de estar com ela para sempre. 

Depois de algumas horas dançando, bebendo e conversando com seus amigos, elas finalmente decidiram ir para casa e comemorar a sós.

— Obrigada por tudo, pessoal! Estamos indo embora mas aproveitem o resto da festa. — Kara acenou para todos, sorrindo ao receber várias respostas animadas e olhares maliciosos, fazendo-a rir e pegar sua esposa no colo inesperadamente. 

— Porra, Kara! Que susto! — Lena colocou a mão no peito mas mesmo assim segurou na nuca de Kara com a outra outra mão, enquanto enterrava seu rosto no pescoço dela. 

Kara apenas riu e correu até o carro estacionado na entrada do local, colocando a esposa no banco delicadamente e passando o cinto pelo corpo dela, dando um leve beijo na testa da mais nova antes de ir para o lado do motorista.

Quando chegaram em casa, Kara abriu sua porta e correu até o lado de Lena, repetindo o processo de retirar seu cinto e a pegar no colo com cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana. 

— Eu te amo, meu amor. — Lena distribuia beijos pelo pescoço de Kara, sorrindo ao ver os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. 

— Eu também te amo, princesa. Mais que tudo. — Mais um beijo depositado em sua testa. 

Lena a amava com todas as suas forças. 

Após finalmente conseguir abrir a porta, Kara sorriu. 

— Bom, agora nós duas vamos comemorar do jeito certo. — Kara sorriu, subindo até o quarto e jogando Lena delicadamente na cama.

— Eu te amo, minha esposa. — A loira deu um selinho na morena, ainda sorrindo. 

— Minha esposa, eu gosto disso. — Lena sorriu, beijando a loira novamente

Kara apoiou seus joelhos ao lado da de olhos verdes e tirou sua gravata "sensualmente" 

Arrancando uma risada gostosa de Lena. 

Kara sorriu e atacou seus lábios, ambas ainda riam da palhaçada da loira. 

Era assim que elas queriam viver por toda sua vida, apaixonadas, com milhares de momentos descontraídos. Felizes.


	2. Minha CEO

Ps: Essa one é universo alternativo, nada de super poderes e os Luthor são legais

\--------

Lena Luthor era basicamente um Einstein de sua geração.

A mulher de marcantes olhos verdes com seus 28 anos já havia se tornado a pessoa mais rica do mundo graças a suas geniais invenções.

Ela com apenas 23 anos fundou a empresa Luthor Corp, nomeando a empresa como seu pai sempre houvera desejado, quando ainda era jovem e sonhava em ter sua própria empresa.

Além de ser extremamente inteligente, a mulher era ambiciosa. Sempre com projetos grandes, em tentativas de realmente fazer diferença no mundo.

Mas mesmo com toda suas qualidades e beleza, Lema era uma mulher extremamente difícil de lidar.

Seu exterior frio e quieto escondiam uma personalidade calma e animada que apenas sua família e principalmente seu amado pai, Lionel havia conhecido.

Desde a morte do homem, a 3 anos atrás Lena havia se isolado e se tornado bem mais fria e exigente do que ela planejava.

A consequência disso? Ela havia perdido mais de 6 secretárias nesse período, ela não gostava de admitir mas sabia que era rígida demais com as pobres mulheres.

Eve, a última secretária, antes de se demitir havia indicado alguém, e Lena tentaria apenas mais essa vez antes de desistir de ter secretárias e tentaria se organizar sozinha.

A garota viria fazer uma entrevista hoje, e pelo que a loira havia dito, a indicada que se chamava Kara era uma ótima pessoa.

— Desculpa ao atraso, eu me perdi! Aqui é tão grande! — A loira bem arrumada com uma saia e uma camisa social sorriu para a recepcionista.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Visitante? — A recepcionista perguntou em tom desinteressado, sem nem olhar para o rosto da loira.

— Entrevista. Kara Danvers, entrevista com a senhora Luthor às 10:40?

A mulher digitou algo no computador, provável para confirmar o que Kara dizia.

— Claro, pode subir.

Eram 10:44, hora em que a entrevistada chegaria, e depois de pensar por vários minutos em sua atual idéia para um novo produto o interfone da sala da CEO tocou, anunciando a chegada da loira.

— Deixa ela subir, por favor. — Lena disse educadamente, batendo com seus dedos em sua mesa de madeira para tentar se distrair.

— Bom dia, senhora Luthor. Desculpe o pequeno atraso, é um prazer conhecer a senhora. — A linda loira disse com extrema formalidade, estendendo sua mão trêmula.

— O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Danvers. — Lena apertou a mão da linda loira, sentindo um leve arrepio ao sentir suas mãos macias.

Lena não mentiria, a garota era linda. Seus belos olhos azuis contratavam perfeitamente com sua pele clara, e seu rosto corado era extremamente adorável.

— Então... Vamos começar. — Lena limpou a garganta antes de apontar para o local onde Kara se sentaria, que o fez com um sorrisinho sem graça.

Adorável.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— 23. Me formei recentemente na faculdade de jornalismo mas não consegui nada na área, fiquei muito feliz quando recebi a notícia que faria uma entrevista para trabalhar com a senhora.

Lena percebeu que quando nervosa a menina não deixava de falar por um instante, e Lena anotou mentalmente mais uma coisa que achava adorável na loira.

\------------

Kara havia conseguido o emprego! Quase faltava pular de alegria quando recebeu a ligação três dias depois da entrevista comunicando que ela começaria no dia seguinte.

— Alex, Alex, Alex! — Kara gritou animada, assustando a irmã que dormia no sofá. — Consegui o emprego! Vou trabalhar na Luthor Corp! — Era visível a animação da loira, e Alex não conseguia não sorrir.

— Parabéns! Você merece isso e muito mais. Tenho certeza que vai fisgar o coração da CEO e ela não vai te demitir nunca. — Alex brincou, mas por algum motivo Kara se sentiu afetada pela brincadeira.

Ela esperava que a linda CEO gostasse dela.

\--------------

— Bom dia, senhora Luthor! Eu trouxe um café para a senhora, mas não sei exatamente do que a senhora gostaria e... — Lena a interrompeu, sua cabeça já doía com tantos "senhora".

— Olha, vou ser honesta. Se quiser continuar aqui por mais de uma semana me chama só de Lena, é pro seu bem. — O tom da morena foi um pouco mais rude do que ela planejava, e se arrependeu logo quando viu o lindo sorriso da loira se fechar.

— Tudo bem. Me desculpa, Lena. Aqui seu café. — A loira estendeu sua mão com o copo de café, seu tom animado sendo substituído por algo que ela julgava profissional.

— Eu vou ajeitar a agenda do dia, e se precisar só me chamar. Bom dia. — Kara saiu sem esperar uma resposta da morena, que por algum motivo esperava que não tivesse chateado a loira.

\----------------

— Bom dia, Lena! Trouxe seu café! — Kara entrou animada na sala de Lena, sem nem bater, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A loira já trabalhava na empresa haviam seis meses, e Lena até diria que as duas criaram uma amizade além do ambiente de trabalho. Além de Sam Arias, CFO da empresa, ela considerava Kara como sua melhor amiga.

As duas confidenciavam segredos uma a outra depois do horário de trabalho, e sempre era Kara a convence-la a parar de trabalhar para comer, ou fazer algo para se distrair.

— Obrigada, K! — Lena pegou o café da mão da loira, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao encostar em seus dedos.

Era como a primeira vez, porém dessa vez ela sabia o que significava. Ela estava gostando de Kara.

Depois de suas mãos se tocarem, um silêncio constrangedor envolveu toda a sala, as bochechas coradas de Kara ainda visiveis.

Lena sentia que Kara provavelmente gostava dela do mesmo jeito, mas ela tinha medo de perguntar.

Então ela decidiu convidá-la para jantar com a desculpa de ser um jantar para discutir melhor sobre o trabalho.

E Kara aceitou.

— Posso te buscar as sete? Ou seus amigos ainda estarão na sua casa? — Lena perguntou tímida, batucando seus dedos em suas coxas para deixar seus pensamentos ansiosos de lado.

— Claro. Se ainda estiverem, eu expulso eles de lá. Não tem problema. — A loira soltou uma adorável risada, o que fez Lena a acompanhar sem nem saber do que estava rindo.

— Ok, até as sete então.

— Até mais tarde. Tchau. — Lena sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando os lábios de Kara as encostaram brevemente.

Lena passou seus dedos delicadamente onde os lábios de Kara estiveram segundos atrás.

Deus, ela estava fodida. Porém não do jeito que ela queria. Lena balançou a cabeça, rindo de seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando Lena chegou em casa, eram quatro horas. Faltavam apenas três horas para que ela fosse buscar a loira e ela nem sabia por onde começar.

Então ela ligou para Sam.

E a CFO ajudou com tudo. Ajudou a escolher o vestido, ajudou ela a parar com seus pensamentos ansiosos e de fundo ela ainda escutou a voz da irmã de Kara assegurando que a loira estava tão nervosa quanto ela.

— Samantha, o que Alex Danvers faz aí? — Lena tentou esconder seu tom risonho

— É uma longa história, começou com a gente na boate e termina agora com a gente sem roupa — Lena escutou um barulho de tapa e logo soltou uma gargalhada ao perceber que a melhor amiga havia desligado. 

\-----------

As sete em ponto, Lena batia na porta do apartamento de Kara.

Era um prédio simples, e sua casa era pequena porém extremamente aconchegante. 

Lena já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes adormeceu no sofá daquele apartamento com sua cabeça encostada no ombro da loira.

— Lena, oi! Pontual como... — Kara abriu a porta enquanto terminava de colocar seu relógio, mas sua boca logo se calou ao ver a morena.

— Tão ruim assim? — Lena perguntou brincalhona, mas um pouco de preocupação evidente em sua voz.

— Não, pelo contrário! Você esta linda, precisa disso tudo para um jantar de "negócios"? — Kara tentou disfarçar seu tom de dúvida.

Kara estava igualmente linda, usava um vestido preto que abraçava suas curvas perfeitamente, em todos os lugares certos.

Todos os seus amigos diziam que aquilo era um encontro e Lena apenas dizia negócios para disfarçar, mas a loira não sabia realmente o que pensar.

— Vamos, m'lady? — Lena estendeu o braço para a loira, arrancando uma risada fofinha dela.

Lena nunca se cansaria de escutar aquele som.

— Então... Vamos para um lugar meio simples porque eu sei que não gosta de extravagâncias, e sei também que esse é um dos seus lugares favoritos.

Lena estacionou sua Mercedes próximo a entrada do restaurante japonês, sorrindo ao ver a reação da mais nova.

— Vamos? — Lena abriu a porta para a loira, estendendo sua mão novamente.

Porém Kara apenas saiu do carro e entrelaçou seus dedos, fazendo as bochechas de Lena esquentarem.

Depois de anos jurando que nunca amaria alguém romanticamente, Lena se tornava uma bagunça com apenas um toque de sua secretária.

Uma vergonha.

\--------

— Hm... Vamos direto ao ponto. — Lena disse, assim que ambas terminaram de comer e continuaram sentadas apenas conversando.

— Você provavelmente já sabe que eu gosto de você, e... Isso é bem novo pra mim porque eu namorei apenas uma vez na minha vida e nem durou muito.

Como comecei a empresa cedo eu tinha medo de me envolver com pessoas que só queriam meu dinheiro, mas com você é diferente. Eu não tenho medo.

Eu gosto de você de verdade e... — A frase de Lena foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kara se chocando contra os seus.

Mas antes de se perder na textura e sabor de seus lábios macios, Lena a afastou gentilmente com uma mão em seu ombro.

— Me desculpa, mas aqui não. Nós duas trabalhamos juntas e eu não quero que pensem que você tem privilégios. Você entende né? — Lena ainda tinha suas mãos nos ombros firmes de Kara.

— Sim, claro. Desculpa. — O tom de Kara era decepcionado, Lena sabia que ela pensava que havia feito algo de errado.

— Eu gosto muito de você, mas realmente espero que a necessidade dos primeiros meses serem guardados só para nós duas.

— E além do mais, o quê nao sabem não podem estragar. — Lena roubou um selinho rápido de Kara, ao ter certeza que ninguém olhava.

— Vamos para o meu apartamento assistir um filme? — Kara perguntou gentilmente, segurando as mãos de Lena por baixo da mesa.

— Não dá, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para aquela reunião.

— Tudo bem, pode me levar embora então? Estou meio cansada. — Kara se levantou, observando Lena se levantar rapidamente ao seu lado.

— Claro, vamos.

No carro o silêncio se transformou constrangedor. A ida com conversas descontraídas logo se tornou um silêncio estranho.

— Boa noite, até amanhã. — Lena não sabia o que fazer. Ela não sabia se a beijava ou apenas a deixava ir.

— Até amanhã, senhora Luthor. — Kara deu um selinho rápido de Lena, antes de subir para o seu apartamento.

\----------

Dois meses depois e Kara e Lena tinham encontros semanais, e quase sempre iam para a casa uma da outra depois do trabalho.

Seus dias eram cheios de carinhos, e beijos, e adoráveis promessas. Quando juntas elas agiam como duas adolescentes apaixonadas pela primeira vez.

Porém nenhuma das duas tinha coragem de rotular. Elas estavam vivendo, e se gostando e aproveitando cada minuto que podiam passear juntas.

Porém o dia para Lena não estava muito bom, e ela tinha medo do que poderia dizer para sua amiga, ou namorada, ou ficante?

Horrível. Essa era a definição do dia de Lena. A reunião que tivera cedo pela manhã havia sido horrível, os investidores não aceitaram a nova idéia da morena e a raiva que ela sentia era extrema.

— Lena, eu queria saber se você queria ir lá em casa depois do trabalho? Eu comprei uma coisa ontem para você. — Kara entrou saltitante, e Lena tentou ao máximo não explodir com ela por estar levando assuntos pessoais até demais para o trabalho.

— Kara, eu agradeço sua proposta mas a partir de hoje não fale mais de assuntos pessoais dentro da empresa, você está aqui para trabalhar e não para marcar planos comigo. — Lena nem pensava direito no que dizia, a frustração acumulada apenas saía em forma de palavras.

Palavras extremamente duras para uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

— Tudo bem, senhora Luthor. — Kara frisou o "senhora". — Tenha um bom dia.

Kara saiu da sala da CEO, indo para sua própria mesa focando em apenas fazer o seu trabalho o mais rápido possível para que pudesse ir embora.

Ela sabia que Lena estava chateada, mas mesmo assim se sentia magoada pelas atitudes da morena.

Se fosse assim toda vez que algo frustrante acontecesse na empresa, ela preferia manter seu relacionamento estritamente profissional.

Algumas horas depois, quando Kara finalmente arrumava suas coisas para ir para casa, Lena saiu de sua sala com os olhos levemente vermelhos. Ela chorou, mas porquê?

— Posso passar na sua casa depois, é serio? — Lena perguntou em tom de súplica praticamente implorando.

— Claro, senhora Luthor. A senhora sempre será bem vinda lá.

\------------

Pela primeira vez em quase dois meses elas não foram no mesmo carro.

Kara saiu primeiro e Lena partiu logo depois com sua Mercedes.

— Amor, me desculpa. — Essa foi a primeira coisa que Lena disse quando pisou no ap da loira.

— Me desculpa por te tratar como se você fosse só mais uma secretária qualquer. Você é minha namorada, e é normal que nós duas as vezes conversemos coisas da nossa vida. Me desculpa. — Lena olhou nos olhos azuis oceano de Kara enquanto pronunciava a palavra "namorada".

Olhar nos olhos de Kara e encontrar galáxias brilhantes e ao mesmo tempo lindos oceanos a deram coragem de dizer.

— Namorada, é? — Kara sorriu, envolvendo seus braços na cintura de Lena.

— Me promete que não vai mais agir assim? Eu fiquei bem triste quando falou comigo daquele jeito, e eu não quero que seja assim toda vez que ficar brava no trabalho. — Kara deu um selinho na morena, que deixou um grande sorriso escapar.

— Eu prometo o que você quiser, meu amor. Eu amo você e nunca faria nada pra te deixar triste propositalmente.

— Fala de novo.

Kara e Lena sorriram grande ao perceberem o que a morena disse, era a primeira vez que elas usavam essas palavras uma com a outra.

— Eu te amo, meu amor. — Lena sussurrou, bem próxima dos lábios de Kara.

— Eu também te amo, senhora Luthor. — Kara brincou. — Eu não poderia ser mais grata pela Eve ter me indicado para esse emprego.

Kara finalmente quebrou a distância entre elas, que se beijaram com paixão na tentativa de demonstrar o amor que tinham uma pela outra.

Kara não poderia ser mais grata pelo dia em que conheceu sua CEO, a mulher que mudaria sua vida para sempre.


	3. Família

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, escutei um gemido dolorido.

Quando percebi que minha visão não focava, apenas fechei meus olhos novamente e os deixei fechados por alguns segundos, antes de abri-los e piscar várias vezes.

Todo meu corpo doía.

Sentia como se um caminhão houvesse passado em cima de mim, o que apenas significava uma coisa. Eu havia perdido meus poderes.

Não conseguia me lembrar porque e onde exatamente estava, conseguia apenas focar no gemido com uma voz familiar.

Virei minha cabeça para minha esquerda com toda a dificuldade, era basicamente impossível me mover.

Logo após alguns segundos constatei o porque. Estava amarrada, cordas grossas rodeadas em meus pulsos, que estavam muito avermelhados.

Pisquei novamente, desejando que o que eu via fosse mentira.

Deitada no chão estava Lena. Lena Luthor, minha melhor amiga, a mulher por quem eu estava apaixonada. 

Ela estava deitada, com os olhos fechados, sua pele mais pálida do que o normal, e pelo que eu conseguia ver ela tinha alguns hematomas em seu rosto e corpo, que se encontrava vestido apenas por suas roupas íntimas.

— Le? — Tentei chamar, porém minha voz saía apenas como um sussurro.

Minha mente girava, eu necessitava saber como havia chegado até aquele pequeno lugar. Não haviam janelas, apenas uma grande porta de ferro.

Aparentemente aquilo era um porão bem reforçado, porém ainda tinha muitas perguntas.

E a principal delas, como eu havia perdido meus poderes e porque Lena estava ali, ferida e semi nua?

Quando percebi o que ela vestia, desespero tomou conta de mim. Implorei a Rao para que nada do que eu pensava houvesse acontecido a ela.

Eu morreria se a visse sofrendo por mais algum segundo.

— Lena? — Tentei novamente, me esforçando para arrastar meu corpo dolorido para mais perto de si.

Desta vez minha voz saiu um pouco mais firme, porém ainda bem rouca por sua falta de uso.

Observei suas expressões doloridas, e logo vi seus lindos olhos verde esmeralda se abriram, se arregalando logo quando ela percebeu que eu estava acordada.

— Kara, você está bem? Ficou tanto tempo apagada, fiquei com medo de algo mais sério ter acontecido com você. — Lena disse suavemente, copiando minhas ações para chegar mais perto.

Suas mãos amarradas logo encontrando um jeito de entralaçarem-se com as minhas, fazendo com que eu esquecesse por alguns segundos da situação desesperadora.

Eu estava lado a lado com o meu pequeno pedaço de paz.

— Você está bem? O que fizeram com você? Quanto tempo estamos aqui? — Meu tom de voz se tornava cada vez mais desesperado, eu não gostava nada daquela situação, e tudo aquilo já estava me deixando assustada, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

— Os capangas de Lilian uma semana atrás te deram algum tipo de droga para bloquear seus poderes e te trouxeram até aqui, fizeram uma armadilha e me pediram em troca.

— Quando cheguei aqui eles apenas me pegaram e não te devolveram. Quando eu não colaborava eles te batiam, mesmo inconsciente. Fizeram tantos testes em nós, pegavam sangue todos os dias. — Mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar, a mais nova sentia medo.

Eu sabia que Lena sentia medo da possibilidade de nunca sair daquele lugar, e eu admitia que também sentia-me assustada, sem meus poderes eu seria inútil naquela situação.

— Ninguém avisou a Alex? James, J'onn? ninguém está nos procurando? — Eu tentava manter-me calma, a única coisa que ainda me mantinha sana era a presença de Lena e suas mãos encaixadas nas minhas.

— Estamos desaparecidas a uma semana, provavelmente sim. Temos que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui, Kara... Eu não aguento mais. — Lena tentava evitar suas lágrimas, mas era evidente o quão assustada ela estava.

— O que eles fizeram com você, Le? — Minha respiração acelerou quando escutei Lena soltar um soluço, ódio correndo em minhas veias. Eu sabia o rumo que aquilo tomava.

— Eles nos batiam quando eu rejeitava tomar uns remédios estranhos, e um deles tentou me tocar. Mas alguém chegou antes, e disse que a chefe mandou que não me tocassem daquele jeito.

Lena olhava para baixo, provavelmente envergonhada de contar aquelas coisas tão pessoais.

— Agora eu estou aqui, e nós vamos sair daqui. Meu amor, eu sei que nós duas vamos conseguir ajuda o mais rápido possível. — Eu tentei acariciar seu rosto delicado, banhado em lágrimas com minhas mãos amarradas, porém a tarefa era quase impossível.

— Eu estou tão cansada, tudo dói. — Lena fechou os olhos, sua expressão dolorida permanecendo em seu rosto.

— Deita aqui, suas costas devem estar doendo. Quando estivermos descansadas pensaremos juntas sobre como sair daqui. — Kara apontou para seu colo, se encostando contra a parede da sala minúscula.

No local não tinha nada, estavamos deitadas no chão sujo com alguns galões no canto, para o que eu suspeitava que era.

Era precário, eu não imaginava como Lena conseguiu ficar naquele estado durante uma semana estando lúcida.

A morena rapidamente obedeceu, sua cabeça descansando contra meu peito, seu corpo já pequeno se encolhia contra o meu.

Mesmo que doesse, eu faria um bilhão de vezes apenas para ver a expressão de contentamento em seu rosto, ela parecia relaxada.

Depois do que pareciam horas, escutei o barulho alto da porta se abrindo.

Lena ainda descansava pacificamente em meu colo, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em minha nuca, enquanto eu tentava cobrir seu corpo com minhas mãos.

— Supergirl está acordada, olha. — O homem falou, segurando uma bandeja com algo que parecia ser algum tipo de mistura nojenta.

Ele deixou a bandeja no chão, se aproximando de mim.

Logo vi suas mãos em seus bolsos, ele pegou uma pequena faca exigiu para que eu levantasse.

Rapidamente porém com delicadeza apoiei Lena no chão, me levantando e ficado em frente ao seu corpo adormecido.

— Estende os braços, quero ver se a tal Supergirl é tão feroz quanto dizem. — Estendi meus braços, confusa com as palavras dele.

Logo ele cortou as cordas que envolviam meus braços, minha pele queimava com vários cortes e algumas partes com pequenas queimaduras por conta da fricção com a corda em minha pele.

— Quieta.

Ele disse, e logo me acertou um soco forte. Meu rosto virou para o lado, mas apenas isso. Mesmo sem meus poderes, eu ainda era bem treinada por conta do DEO. Com todos os meus pensamentos, aquela era nossa perfeita chance, ou pelo menos a chance perfeita dela.

O homem havia esquecido a porta aberta, em sua afobação de socar o rosto da principal heroína de National City.

— Lena, levanta e corre! — Gritei, fazendo a morena que já estava acordando ficar em alerta, despertando bem mais rápido. 

— Vai para bem longe daqui, depois eu te encontro. Eu te amo. — Segurei o pulso do homem, enquanto ele tentava se soltar para ir na direção de Lena, que corria um pouco mais lento por conta de seus machucados.

— Eu te amo, Kara. Vem logo, por favor! Corre! — Lena falou, tentando convencer-me a correr até ela antes que o homem conseguisse trancar-me ali.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria a velocidade necessária para sair dali, então apenas fechei meus punhos e acertei soco seguido de soco em seu rosto, esperando que ele caísse logo.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Ele puxou a mesma pequena faca que havia usado para cortar as cordas e apenas a balançou em direções aleatórias, abrindo pequenos cortes em minhas pernas e braços. 

Logo o soquei novamente, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelas juntas de meus dedos, provavelmente roxos e inchados.

Meu corpo já enfraquecido chegou ao seu limite com todas as novas feridas.

Logo senti minha visão escurecer e meu corpo fraquejar antes de escutar uma voz conhecida.

— Kara! — A voz gritou.

Meus olhos se fecharam, e eu apenas pedi a Rao para que fosse ajuda. Nem queria imaginar o que fariam comigo.

\--------------------//

Meus olhos se abriam, enquanto eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo doer e cada osso estalar.

Pisquei diversas vezes para me acostumar a luz forte em meus olhos.

Quando percebi que havia luz, abri os olhos rapidamente. Será que havia saído? Será que estava tudo bem?

Quando finalmente consegui enxergar nitidamente, reconheci a câmara de sol e a ala do DEO tão conhecida por mim. Eu estava a salvo.

Estava tudo bem.

Mas ao pensar em Lena, meu coração logo acelerou. Será que ela estava bem? Se algo acontecesse a ela eu não suportaria.

Depois de voltar 100% a realidade, senti uma mão pequena e macia moldada contra a minha, apertando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Inicialmente achei que era Alex, mas ao olhar para o lado vi Lena dormindo em uma cadeira que parecia extremamente desconfortável, sua cabeça apoiada em minha barriga enquanto sua mão segurava com força a minha, como se eu fosse desaparecer.

Nesses últimos acontecimentos, segurar suas mãos havia sido minha única forma de conforto e desta vez não fora diferente.

— Le? — Chamei suavemente, balançando levemente sua mão para que ela não acordasse assustada.

— Kara, você acordou! — Senti meu coração apertar ao perceber marcas de lágrimas secas nas bochechas de Lena.

— Você está bem? Eu vou chamar a Alex para ver você. Meu Deus eu estava tão preocupada, não faz mais isso.

— Você poderia ter morrido. — Lena sussurrou, tentando disfarçar suas lágrimas.

— Valeria a pena por você. Qualquer coisa valeria a pena por você. — Acariciei os dedos de Lena com cuidado, sorrindo ao perceber o jeito em que ela parecia mais leve e feliz naquele momento

Éramos só nós duas.

— Eu não consigo mais esconder isso Kara. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu apenas tenho mais certeza que amo você. — Os dedos de Lena tremiam levemente.

— Ainda não estavamos namorando? — Fingi surpresa, tentando deixá-la menos nervosa.

— Droga, eu deveria ter sido mais direta. Mas como não fui antes, senhorita Lena Luthor você quer namorar comigo? Deveria ser mais formal, mas... — Falei, logo sendo silenciada pelos lábios de Lena.

Eram bem melhores do que eu imaginava, macios, suaves. Seu beijo era perfeitamente balanceado, e eu sabia que desde aquele primeiro momento me viciei em seus lábios, me viciei em Lena.

— Todos preocupados e você beijando, que lindo. — Alex entrou no quarto em tom brincalhão, dando um abraço forte o suficiente para o estado em que eu estava.

— Quando posso ir embora? — Perguntei tentando soar brincalhona, porém estava louca por minha cama, queria apenas deitar com minha namorada e dormir o dia inteiro.

— Agora, acho que já está tudo bem. Seus poderes voltaram, mas quero você de repouso pelo menos duas semanas. Nada de Supergirl. — Alex me apontou o dedo, como em tom acusatório.

Eu apenas assenti e suspirei. Previsível.

— Mas Alex, vocês descobriram o que queriam com todo aquele sangue, e aqueles remédios esquisitos? — Lena se pronunciou, suas mãos ainda segurando as minhas.

— Ainda não. Precisamos pesquisar melhor, mas antes temos que tomar o laboratório por completo. Alguns lacaios do Cadmus estão lá e seria muito arriscado.

\--------------//

Quando eu e Lena finalmente chegamos em meu apartamento, nem pensamos duas vezes.

A primeira coisa que fizemos foi tomar um banho extremamente demorado, separadamente.

E nos jogarmos na cama.

Apenas nos abraçamos e sussurramos promessas e conforto uma a outra.

— Eu te amo. — Ela sussurrava.

— Está tudo bem. Nós estamos seguras. 

Nós não sabiamos exatamente se confortavamos uma a outra ou a nós mesmas, mas apenas continuamos.

Durante toda a noite, entre beijos e sorrisos não dormimos.

Apenas deixamos nosso amor uma pela outra dizer tudo o que necessitava ser dito.

Lena Luthor era o amor da minha vida, e me deixava triste o fato de eu ter demorado tanto para agir, porém nada importava pois agora eu a tinha em meus braços.

Seu corpo pequeno moldando com perfeição contra o meu, sua pele macia acalmando todo o nervosismo que eu poderia sentir.

Rao, um dia eu me casaria com aquela mulher.

— Eu te amo tanto. — Sussurrei, novamente capturando seus lábios contra os meus, em uma tentativa de transmitir pelo menos metade do amor que sentia por ela.

Cadmus não nos feriu, apenas serviu para nos unir. Mesmo que na hora houvesse doído, estávamos aqui, juntas.

\-----------//

Dois anos depois, Lena e eu ainda estávamos juntas.

Nosso relacionamento tão perfeito quanto o início e eu não poderia pedir por alguém melhor.

Lena era extremamente compreensível e paciente e eu não poderia pensar duas vezes antes de decidir, era com ela que eu iria me casar.

Depois de horas conversando com Winn e James pedindo conselho de como fazer, eu já tinha o pedido perfeito.

Winn havia feito as alianças sob medida, eram pequenas alianças simbólicas e eu mal poderia esperar para ver uma delas na mão delicada de Lena.

No dia em que eu iria a pedir, em um lindo restaurante no qual eu havia gastado centenas e implorado para que minha CEO não pagasse, logo fui interrompida por uma ligação que mudaria nossas vidas.

Me irritei ao ver o número de minha irmã incoveniente que sabia perfeitamente de meus planos.

— Oi, Lexi. — Disse fingindo animação para que a morena não desconfiasse de nada.

— Corre para o DEO, agora. Descobrimos o que tinha naquele laboratório e é urgente. — Alex disse em tom desesperado, era perceptível que a situação era séria.

— Amor me perdoe, mas realmente precisamos ir para o DEO, Alex descobriu o que o Cadmus queria com o nosso DNA.

Na passagem desses dois anos, a organização foi desfeita.

Após a prisão de Lilian, a maioria dos capangas desistiram do serviço e todos os aliados haviam saído do negócio.

Cadmus faliu, mas aquele específico laboratório ainda funcionava. Ele foi desativado apenas agora, em uma operação delicada do DEO.

\--------------//

— Lexi, chegamos o mais rápido possível, o que aconteceu? — Perguntei ansiosa, vendo minha irmã mais velha andar de um lado para o outro.

— Me sigam.

Seguimos Alex até a ala médica, e nos deparamos com uma criança adorável sentada na mesa.

Suas perninhas curtas balançavam, enquanto ela brincava com seus pequenos dedinhos.

— A tia não disse que voltava? — Alex sorriu para a menininha.

Eu estava a ponto de perguntar quem era, até que ela levantou a cabeça.

Minha respiração se tornou ofegante ao ver seu cabelos escuros, quase negros e seus olhos azuis.

Sua pele pálida contrastando perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos.

Ela era nossa.

— M-mas, como? — A pergunta saiu dos lábios de Lena, que olhava surpresa para a menina que era uma mistura perfeita de nós duas.

— Deram um jeito de simular uma gravidez, já que ela tem apenas 1 ano e alguns meses. Não entendemos muito bem o que aconteceu e precisamos estudar mais.

— Porém não há dúvidas que ela é de vocês.

— Ela é perfeita. — Sussurrei, me ajoelhando de frente a menina, para que eu ficasse menos assustadora para ela.

— Ei pequena, você é linda! — Sorri ao ver um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto, ela logo pegou minha mão e começou a brincar com meus dedos, se tornando rapidamente entretida.

— Ela é nossa... Ela foi criada naquele lugar, Kara. Nossa filha viveu mais de 1 ano naquele lugar. — Os olhos de Lena logo se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar do lugar horrível.

Lema havia conhecido a garota naquele momento, mas algo dentro de si já amava aquela criança.

— Mas agora ela está conosco, e é nossa. Nós vamos cuidar de você, tá bom? Você está a salvo com a gente. — Eu ainda continuava ajoelhada, e abri um enorme sorriso ao perceber que seus bracinhos se estenderam em minha direção.

Peguei a pequena no colo e beijei sua bochecha, sorrindo ao ver novamente seus poucos dentinhos.

Minha namorada logo chegou ao meu lado, me dando um selinho rápido e passando seus braços pela minha cintura.

— Nada está sendo como eu imaginava, porém eu não trocaria por nada. Cada segunda com você vale a pena. E agora temos ela. Agora temos uma família. Nossa família.

Como Lena havia dito, nada era como o imaginado.

Porém aquela era minha família, e eu já nutria um amor incrível pela pequena que nem havia sido oficialmente nomeada.

Eu já sabia que me casaria com Lena, porém logo outro sonho se juntou as minhas fantasias em relação ao nosso futuro; A pequena, e mais algumas crianças correndo pela casa.


	4. O Desafio

No começo era apenas um desafio.

Era uma noite de sexta feira normal, dia que era reservado a uma noite de jogos no meu apartamento, todos os nossos amigos estavam reunidos e sentados no chão, quando Winn resolveu soltar mais uma de suas idéias.

— Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? — Winn perguntou animado, após ver que todos estavam entediados em mais um jogo de tabuleiro demorado.

— Sim! — Instantaneamente todos se animaram, enquanto J'onn educadamente rejeitou e despediu de nós.

\-----//

Aquilo estava se tornando uma bagunça. James e Alex já haviam se beijado, Maggie estava sem camisa e Winn e Sam estavam bêbados.

As únicas que ainda não tinham feito nada eram eu e Lena, que apenas ríamos de Alex indignada por ter beijado James.

Até que aquela maldita garrafa parou em mim.

— Karazinha, verdade ou desafio? — A voz de Winn estava extremamente arrastada, afetada pela bebida. Sua postura era engraçada e ele mal se mantia acordado.

— Lembrando que todos disseram desafio. — Maggie falou no meu ouvido, em um tom desafiador enquanto ria de minha expressão desesperada.

— Fala qualquer desafio e depois vamos dormir, isso está uma enorme bagunça. Se isso continuar vocês vão destruir meu apartamento.

Não queria admitir que estava nervosa por apenas um desafio, mas eu estava.

Sabia exatamente o que Winn diria, já que ele junto com Alex e Maggie era o único a saber da minha paixão pela linda CEO de olhos verdes.

— Eu desafio você a beijar a Lena. — Ele disse pausadamente, observando minha reação e rindo alto ao ver que eu não havia gostado nada daquela idéia.

Na verdade eu havia adorado, mas tinha medo de Lena não gostar da idéia e dar me dar um fora na frente de todos.

— Lena, você está de acordo? Se não quiser eles vão entender e não vão te perturbar mais com isso... — Eu falava rapidamente, nem me entendendo. Eu estava realmente nervosa, com medo do que ela diria.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, pelo menos beijar você é melhor que beijar o James. — Jurei que vi seu rosto corar, mas não sabia exatamente o porque.

— Ei! — James colocou a mão no coração, fingindo estar ofendido.

Apenas ri, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter quebrado o momento tenso.

Após respirar fundo me aproximei dela, e apoiei minha mão em sua cintura.

Suas mãos por reflexo foram parar em meus pescoço, e iniciamos um beijo suave.

Definitivamente o melhor da minha vida. Eu sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria mais viver sem o gosto doce dos lábios de Lena contra os meus.

O beijo daquela mulher era mais viciante do que qualquer tipo de droga, eu tenho certeza.

Senti o corpo de Lena se mover mais perto do meu, e ainda sem quebrar o beijo senti o leve peso de seu corpo em meu colo.

Lena Luthor estava sentada no meu colo! Rao, preciso lembrar que estamos em público.

— Ei, chega! — Maggie gritou pulando no meio de nós duas, me assustando e fazendo com que eu desse um empurrão um pouco forte demais na morena.

— Ai caralho! — Maggie colocou a mão no quadril, onde uma marca roxa no formato da minha mão já se formava.

— Desculpa, você me assustou! — Só naquele momento percebi que minha mão tinha abaixado um pouco demais.

— Vou lá buscar gelo pra você, me espera ali no quarto. — Alex disse carinhosa, dando um selinho rápido na namorada que abriu um adorável sorriso com direito às enormes covinhas aparecendo.

Maggie logo correu para o quarto de hóspedes, onde as duas normalmente dormiam quando a noite de jogos demorava muito a acabar.

— Elas são tão fofas que me enjoam. — Lena sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, me arrepiando e me assustando ao mesmo tempo.

Lena ainda estava no meu colo, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo e eu estava surtando.

Já ficamos assim antes, mas não depois de compartilharmos um beijo com direito a mão boba. Minhas bochechas logo esquentaram quando senti a cabeça da mais nova repousar em meu ombro.

Rao, eu me sentia como uma adolescente.

Ela provavelmente estava com sono, já que eram quase quatro da manhã.

— Gente, vamos dormir? Alguém já desmaiou ali. — Lucy perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de James e apontando para Winn e Sam, que dormiam espremidos no meu sofá.

— Vou lá buscar os colchões pra vocês. Le, vamos? — Balancei Lena levemente, que quase dormia em meu ombro.

— Me leva. — Ela disse simples, voltando a deitar em meu ombro e ajeitando seu corpo para que ficasse mais confortável em meu colo.

Meu rosto novamente queimou, e Lucy aparentemente percebeu já que deixou uma pequena risada escapar.

Me levantei cuidadosamente com Lena ainda no meu colo e segui em direção ao meu quarto, a colocando cuidadosamente na cama e sorrindo ao ver ela abraçar meu travesseiro.

Peguei os três colchões que ficavam embaixo da cama exatamente para estar ocasiões e os levei para a sala, jogando-os próximo ao sofá.

— Você sabe que ela gosta de você também, não é? — Lucy perguntou do nada, me fazendo me perguntar como ela sabia daquilo.

— É óbvio, dá pra ver nos olhos de vocês. Tente. Você e Lena vão fazer um casal adorável. — Lucy provavelmente leu em minha expressão confusa.

Dei um pequeno sorriso em sua direção, antes de voltar para o quarto novamente.

Peguei alguns travesseiros e cobertores extras no meu guarda-roupas e dei nas mãos de James, antes de dar boa noite para todos e voltar ao meu quarto, apenas para encontrar a cena mais adorável.

Lena estava vestida com uma camisa minha, que ficava longa em si e um short dela que sempre deixava guardado em minha casa.

Ela dormia, ainda agarrada em meu travesseiro.

Rapidamente troquei de roupa e me deitei ao seu lado, pensando em nosso beijo e no que Lucy havia me dito.

Será que valia a pena tentar?

Com esse pensamento adormeci, passando meus braços pela cintura de Lena.

\-------------//

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o estrondo de Winn caindo do sofá e o pequeno grunhido, provavelmente irritado pela ressaca. 

Já ia me levantando quando escutei passos do quarto ao lado, Alex pegaria remédios para os dois bêbados.

Continuei por mais alguns minutos deitada, observando a expressão serena no rosto de Lena.

E naquela hora eu decidi que iria pedir para que ela saisse comigo, se ela me rejeitasse eu pelo menos criaria coragem de seguir em frente.

— Hm, bom dia. — Lena resmungou, se espreguiçando ao meu lado.

— Bom dia, Le. Dormiu bem? — Dei um beijo rápido em sua testa, vendo um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

— Nem tem como dormir mal com uma fornalha humana ao meu lado. — Lena brincou.

— Então... Lena, sobre ontem, eu... — Eu gaguejava compulsivamente, o nervosismo tomava conta de mim e eu sabia que estava a um passo de um ataque de pânico.

— Olha, podemos só fingir que não aconteceu. Somos amigas e nada além disso. — Lena disse séria, e meu coração se partiu. Pela primeira vez eu não conseguia ler a expressão da morena.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ali no quarto ver se a Maggie ainda está dormindo.

Não esperei que ela dissesse nada e apenas levantei e fui para o quarto ao lado, sorrindo ao ver o pequeno corpo de Maggie encolhido nos lençóis.

— Sawyer, acorda! — Balancei a morena, esperando que ela se assustasse como troco pela noite anterior.

— O que foi, Danvers? — Ela murmurou, ainda com seus olhos fechados.

— Lena me disse para esquecer do nosso beijo. — Fechei meus olhos, esperando que a vontade de chorar não aparecesse.

— Mentira. Tudo mentira. Ela gosta de você, mas ela deve estar assustada. Deve pensar que você queria esquecer tudo. — Maggie se sentou na cama, coçando os olhos com certa força.

— Eu não vou mais insistir, Mags. Se ela disse pra esquecer, é isso que eu farei. — Eu disse determinada, nada me faria mudar de idéia, não naquele momento.

— Cuidado para não se arrepender depois. — O tom de Maggie era sério, como um aviso.

\--------------//

E eu admito que tentei esquecer.

Me afastei consideravelmente da CEO, tentei sair com novas pessoas, até encontrar alguém.

Tentei de tudo, mas três meses depois daquele desafio estúpido eu ainda não havia encontrado nada que tirasse a morena da minha cabeça.

Eu estava extremamente apaixonada por ela, e aquilo estava acabando comigo.

Naquele dia eu havia decidido que a esqueceria de vez, liguei para Winn e James e os chamei para um bar.

Se ela não saía da minha cabeça por bem, sairia com bebida.

Quando chegamos no local lotado, nós três logo nos separamos e eu fui para o bar fazer o que planejava fazer a noite toda.

Mas quando me sentei, ao olhar para o lado logo me deparei com quem eu mais queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ver.

Lena Luthor em toda sua beleza, com um vestido apertado que realçava suas curvas. E que curvas.

Ela ainda não havia me visto, e eu não sabia se a chamava ou corria.

Porém pensei muito lentamente, pois quando me dei conta ela já havia se virado em minha direção e estava me encarando.

— Kara! — Lena se levantou de seu banco e me abraçou com força. Mas como eu ainda estava sentada e ela não era muito alta, sua ação deixou meu rosto rente a seus... Kara! Não pensa nisso!

— Porquê nao me ligou mais? Já tem mais de um mês que não nos vemos direito, eu sinto sua falta. — Lena se afastou de mim, voltando a se sentar.

— Lena... Eu vou ser honesta com você de uma vez por todas. Eu não consigo esquecer aquele desafio. — Deixei escapar tudo de uma vez, enquanto respirava fundo e me preparava para o fora.

— Kara, eu não... Eu também não. Honestamente eu pedi para que você esquecesse porque pensei que era isso que você diria, mas quando você começou a se afastar eu percebi que não.

— Então, você gostou? — Perguntei confusa, minha dúvida evidente em minha voz.

— Sim e se não se importa quero fazer de novo.

Logo senti os lábios macios de Lena se chocarem contra os meus novamente, foram apenas alguns meses mas para mim pareciam séculos.

Aproveitei cada segundo do beijo, nenhuma de nós se importando com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam presentes no local e com quem pudesse ver o que acontecia.

A única coisa que importava para nossa era aquele momento.

Logo o beijo foi esquentando, e nos separamos para respirar ambas com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

— Eu acho que já demos show o suficiente. Vamos para seu apartamento? — Lena perguntou, e eu não contive meus pensamentos impuros.

Eu nada disse, apenas me levantei e joguei algumas notas na bancada para pagar o que Lena havia bebido.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma rápida mensagem para Winn e James avisando que eu iria para casa e puxei Lena pela mão, a levando até meu carro.

Durante todo o caminho minha mão permanecia em sua coxa, em carícias e ocasionais apertões.

\------//

Logo entramos em meu apartamento, minhas mãos percorrendo seu corpo enquanto nos abraçamos em um beijo desesperado, cheio de malícia e demonstrando nossa real intenção.

Quando suas mãos puxaram minha camisa, a guei rapidamente até meu quarto, onde a joguei cuidadosamente em minha cama.

Durante toda a noite, mostrei para a morena o quanto eu realmente a apreciava.

Sorri ao perceber que ela dormia, e logo envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e adormeci junto a mulher que eu estava apaixonada.

— Bom dia. — Escutei Lena murmurar assim que abri meus olhos, seu corpo ainda colado contra o meu.

— Bom dia, Le. — Dei um selinho rápido em si, com medo de sua reação.

— Precisamos conversar, e precisa ser agora. — Seu tom era sério, o que me deixava assustada. Ela pediria para que eu esquecesse nossa noite também?

— Claro, diga. — Me afastei um pouco dela, para que eu conseguisse a observar melhor.

— Eu realmente gosto de você, muito. E eu não quero que isso que aconteceu essa noite se torne casual, então...

Você quer sair comigo? Podemos sair algumas vezes e ver onde tudo vai dar. Sem pressa. — Era uma das primeiras vezes que eu via a CEO nervosa, e foi uma das cenas mais fofas do mundo.

— Claro que sim, Le! Quantas vezes você quiser.

Logo enchi seu rosto de beijos, parando em seus lábios antes de inciar um beijo calmo, uma sorrindo contra os lábios da outra.

Mal poderia esperar para ver o que o futuro nos reservava.

Eu precisaria agradecer Winn por aquele desafio.


	5. Loira Insuportável

— Lena, você pode chamar a Kara? — Eliza, mãe da loira que eu mais odiava no mundo, pediu educadamente.

Eu me sentia desconfortável de dizer não, então apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Kara Danvers era a própria definição de mal educada e grossa.

Eu morava na fazenda dos Danvers havia 3 anos, desde que meus pais faleceram, e eu nunca havia tido uma conversa real com Kara pois ela sempre me ignorava.

No começo eu insisti, mas depois apenas passei a gostar menos e menos dela.

A garota sempre se isolava, e eu sempre pensei que era apenas falta de interesse de sua parte. Para se ter idéia, ela nunca havia dirigido uma única palavra a minha pessoa.

— Ela deve estar sentada no jardim. Essa menina não sai dali. — Eliza falou novamente, percebendo que eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos.

Rapidamente saí da grande casa e fui para onde Eliza me indicou.

Quando cheguei, encontrei ela sentada, encarando o nada com seu inseparável caderno na mão.

— Kara? Sua mãe está te chamando para almoçar. — Encostei em seu ombro levemente, me assustando ao perceber seu corpo instantânea se tensionar.

— Me deixa, por favor. Diz pra ela que eu não estou com fome. — Ela disse baixo, sua voz doce porém rouca causando arrepios em minha pele.

— Tem certeza? Você nem tomou café. — Eu não gostava da loira, mas diferentemente dela eu era educada.

— Tenho. Depois eu entro. — Seu tom era sempre monótono, e ela continua encarando o nada.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e entrei novamente, avisando a Eliza da resposta de Kara.

Sua expressão preocupada logo chamou minha atenção. O relacionamento das duas era algo completamente cômico e esquisito.

Desde que eu havia chegado, a única coisa que percebi era Eliza tentando se aproximar da loira, e ela se afastando cada vez mais.

Ela me intrigava, e eu a odiava mais ainda por isso.

\-------------------//

— Já se passaram 5 anos! Você tem 23 anos, já está na hora de superar e seguir em frente. — Escutei uma voz alta, que identifiquei como Alex, a filha mais velha dos Danvers.

— Me deixa, Alex. Eu quero dormir. — A voz monótona de Kara novamente se fez presente novamente.

— Tanto faz. — Deduzi que Alex havia saído do quarto da irmã, e logo escutei a porta do quarto da loira batendo com força.

— Mãe, vou pra casa da Maggie e não volto hoje. — Alex gritou, correndo pelas escadas.

Essas brigas de Kara e Alex eram frequentes, e sempre acabavam na mesma resposta fria e sem emoção de Kara. Ela era um completo mistério, e eu me sentia cada vez mais convidada a entender o que se passava na mente dela.

Determinada, decidi que finalmente conversaria com ela. Subi as escadas vagarosamente, e logo dei de cara com sua porta.

Dei algumas leves batidas, esperando que sua voz preenchesse o ambiente, o que logo aconteceu.

— Vai embora, Eliza. — Sua voz parecia meio falha, talvez por sono.

— Não é a Eliza, é a Lena. Eu quero muito conversar com você.

Falei o mais delicadamente possível, após perceber mais a fundo o comportamento de Kara eu sabia que havia algo a fazendo sofrer, e mesmo não gostando dela eu me preocupava mais do que eu queria admitir.

— Entra.

Surpresa com sua resposta, eu logo abri a porta com medo dela mudar de idéia.

Lentamente entrei em seu grande quarto, com algumas decorações porém nada muito extravagante. Eu arriscava dizer que o local era até entediante, meio depressivo.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama, seu rosto parcialmente escondido por seu cobertor e eu logo jurei que escutei um pequeno fungado.

— Kara, eu me preocupo com você. Não é nada saudável você se isolar de todos assim, desde que eu cheguei aqui a primeira vez que você falou comigo foi hoje. Sua mãe e sua irmã estão preocupadas. — Tentei ser delicada, mantendo minha voz baixa e calma como se estivesse sendo direcionada a uma criança.

— Elas não são minha mãe nem muito menos minha irmã. — Sua voz era extremamente baixa, e eu logo percebi que aquilo não se tratava de uma demonstração de rebeldia, era algo que ela realmente sentia. 

— Por favor, não se isola. Isso só faz mal pra você. — Eu me sentei em sua cama, e logo tentei colocar minha mão em seu ombro, tirando imediatamente ao senti-la se afastar do meu toque.

— Você não sabe nada, absolutamente nada do que acontece na minha vida, então por favor vai embora. Me deixa. — Sua voz tornou-se tremida, como se ela tentasse conter sua vontade de chorar.

Percebendo sua vulnerabilidade, eu logo me levantei de sua cama e saí de seu quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente.

Kara Danvers me irritava por me deixar tão curiosa e presa em seus mistérios, eu a odiava por me fazer ficar tão presa em tentar descobrir sua história.

\------------------//

Mais dois meses haviam se passado e eu não havia mais falado com Kara.

A encontrava ocasionalmente com os cavalos, em seu ponto no jardim desenhando, ou as vezes a escutava discutindo com Eliza e Alex, o que se tornava cada vez mais frequente.

A loira me intrigava, porém eu não queria enfrentar sua falta de educação nem sua personalidade extremamente fechada.

Eu tinha uma idéia do que havia acontecido com ela, mas o mesmo havia acontecido comigo e eu não havia me tornado uma espécie de pirralha mimada.

Ela me evitava, e eu fazia o mesmo.

— Eu não pedi pra você me adotar. Eu não pedi pra nada disso acontecer! Se você quiser que eu pegue minhas coisas e vá, eu vou agora. Sem problema nenhum. — de repente escutei uma voz alta, me surpreendendo a identificar como a voz da loira. Eu nunca havia escutado ela gritar.

E logo tudo que eu já havia pensado se confirmou: ela havia perdido seus pais, assim como eu. Mas aparentemente foi de uma forma bem mais traumática.

Logo vi um furacão loiro descendo as escadas, e logo vi que em suas bochechas tinham marcas de lágrimas e em suas mãos seu inseparável caderno.

Logo a segui. Eu jurei que não faria mais isso, mas tudo que senti naquele momento foi empatia. Eu sabia que mesmo que na hora não admitisse, ela necessitava de assistência e atenção.

— Kara? — Sentei ao seu lado no local que eu havia percebido que era seu favorito; o jardim.

Logo vi seu rosto vermelho banhado por lágrimas, quando ela me olhou vi seus olhos mais claros, marejados.

— O que faz aqui? Eu sei que não gosta de mim, Lena. Não venha aqui por pena. — Ela passou as costas de sua mão pelo seu próprio rosto furiosamente, tentando disfarçar suas lágrimas.

— Sabe, não tem problema em chorar. — Encostei novamente minha mão em seu ombro, sorrindo levemente ao perceber que a mesma não havia se afastado.

Quando ela não respondeu, eu continuei.

— Me perdoa por ter escutado sua conversa, mas eu te entendo. Meus pais e meu irmão faleceram em um acidente de avião. Eu fiquei devastada, me isolei de todos. — Fechei meus olhos, espantando as lágrimas. Mesmo que eu já houvesse superado, era uma história difícil de contar.

— Eu não sabia... E eu te tratei mal esse tempo todo. — Ela novamente limpou as lágrimas que não cessavam de escorrer por sua face delicada.

— Tudo bem, eu também passei bastante tempo te julgando mal.

Logo um pequeno sorriso se fez presente em seu rosto, e um silêncio calmo se apossou de nós.

— Meus pais morreram em um incêndio. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, estávamos na sala vendo um filme e eu dormi. Depois só lembro de acordar com muita fumaça, e tentar acordar os dois, mas... — Lágrimas logo se fizeram presentes no rosto de Kara, que eu tratei de secar com meu polegar.

— Eu tive que sair, eu deixei eles lá... Eles nem foram enterrados, Lena. — A loira logo passou a soluçar, e sem pensar duas vezes eu a puxei para os meus braços.

— E daí eu vim parar aqui. Com os Danvers.

\---------//

Três meses depois da revelação de Kara e estávamos mais próximas do que nunca. A loira já havia me mostrando quase todos os seus desenhos, inclusive um retrato de seus pais.

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu estava começando a gostar da loira mais do que deveria.

Depois de perceber que poderia confiar em mim, ela se tornava cada vez mais adorável.

— Le, você quer ir lá no jardim comigo? Eu preciso falar algo com você. — Kara murmurou em meu ouvido, após nos duas termos almoçado em um silêncio constrangedor com Eliza e Alex, a relação de Kara com as duas estava pior do que nunca.

— Claro. — Sussurrei de volta, sorrindo ao ver sua animação.

— Então... Diga-me. — Falei depois de ter me sentado ao seu lado, sorrindo ao ver ela mexendo em seus dedos com nervosismo.

— Olha. — Ela me estendeu seu caderno aberto, e meu coração logo acelerou.

Era um desenho perfeito meu. Eu estava com os olhos fechados e deitada, dormindo. Provavelmente em algum dos dias que dormimos vendo filmes em seu quarto ela havia desenhado aquilo.

Cada detalhe era perfeito.

— Kara, isso está incrível. Obrigada. — Logo a abracei, inalando seu cheiro suave.

— Le, eu... Eu gosto muito de você, e eu queria saber se você quer sair comigo... E... — Ela se embolou com suas palavras, me fazendo sorrir com sua fofura.

Ela gesticulava nervosa com as mãos, e sem pensar duas vezes eu a beijei.

Me perdi por alguns momentos em seus lábios macios, no suave gosto de algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

Era perfeito, aquele momento era perfeito.

Agarrei seu pescoço e continuei me perdendo em sua pele, em seus lábios.

— Então... Isso é um sim? — Kara sorriu, ofegante.

— Claro que eu quero sair com você, boba. — Dei mais um selinho rápido nela.

A loira insuportável e misteriosa não era mais tão insuportável.


	6. Mentiras - Parte 1

Kara havia mentido. Por anos.

Havia mentido para a mulher que dizia que amava.

Lena pensava no porquê. Será que Kara não confiava nela a ponto de contá-la que era Supergirl?

Será que era seu sobrenome?

Lena não conseguia parar de pensar na maneira fria que Lex havia a contado, sua expressão expressão pedante ainda assombrava a mente de Lena.

Kara havia mentido.

A loira havia mentido por anos para a mulher que ela anteriormente havia compartilhado segredos, dores, beijos, carinhos.

E Lena não sabia como confronta-la.

O que ela diria? "Olá Supergirl"?, ou "Olá mentirosa?"

A morena não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Não sabia se sentia raiva, ou tristeza, ou vontade de apenas se isolar de todos e sumir, evitando tornar-se obcecada por vingança.

Ela não queria ser como sua família, mas ela sabia que aquela situação poderia ser o pontapé inicial para que ela se torna-se o que ela prometeu que nunca seria.

E se isso acontecesse, tudo seria culpa de Kara.

A todo segundo ela pensava na possibilidade de mandar uma mensagem expressando sua raiva e sair da vida de mulher de olhos azuis urgentemente.

Porém ela não poderia controlar seu coração. Ela amava a loira com todas as suas forças, e a caixinha com a aliança cara, que ela escolheu com o maior cuidado e amor do mundo, não deixaria ela mentir.

Ela planejava pedir sua loira em casamento, na frente de todos, demonstrar o amor profundo que ela sentiu e ainda sentia por Kara, porém tudo havia sido arruinado.

Sua dor era contida, expressada apenas pelo seu forte aperto em seu copo de whisky.

Ela não parava de beber por um segundo, quase metade de sua garrafa já havia sido esvaziada e ela sentia necessidade de mais e mais.

Ela havia matado um homem, seu próprio irmão, e ainda havia descoberto que o amor de sua vida era uma super heroína.

A mulher de olhos verdes não conseguia processar os eventos daquele dia.

Toda sua felicidade que durara anos fora arruinada por Lex.

Depois de horas com seus pensamentos sombrios e dolorosos, ela escutou algumas batidas em sua porta e se levantou sem vontade para abrir a porta.

Ela sabia quem era. E ela não sabia o que pensar, nem sentir.

— Me desculpa a demora, meu amor. Eu vim assim que escutei o que havia acontecido. Eu sinto muito por ele, mas você fez o que era melhor. — Kara a abraçou com força, estranhando ao não sentir os braços da morena envolta de seu pescoço e nem suas lágrimas molhando sua camisa.

— Tá tudo bem, só dói o fato da Eve ter mentido tanto tempo... Fingindo ser quem não é. — A voz de Lena embargou, ela daria apenas mais uma chance para a loira contà-la.

Ela sentiu e viu os ombros de Kara enrijecerem e o seu suspiro agoniado, como se quisesse disser algo.

— Lena, você lembra daquele dia no avião? Em que eu pedi para que você virasse? — Kara fechou os olhos, afastando-se da mulher de olhos verdes.

— Sim, o que queria me contar? — Lena fingiu estar curiosa.

— Me perdoa. — Kara sussurrou, tirando seus óculos e tirando seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo em que usava anteriormente.

— Me perdoa por ter omitido isso de você, me perdoa por não ter te contado antes. Eu tive medo. — Kara sussurrou, seus olhos azuis banhados por lágrimas, em um tom mais claro.

Lena nada disse, apenas colocou toda sua força em seu punho, tentando socar o rosto de Kara que desviou rapidamente.

— Não! Você vai se machucar. Pode gritar comigo, bater em um travesseiro, qualquer coisa, mas não quero que se fira mais do que está por minha culpa. — Kara deixou suas lágrimas escorrerem pela reação de Lena.

Ela havia a perdido.

— Eu já sabia! O Lex me contou! Porque escondeu isso de mim durante anos, Kara? Porque começou a namorar comigo sem ao menos pensar no que eu sentiria quando descobrisse? Você é tão egoísta. — Lena tentou não demonstrar sua dor, ela não queria que Kara visse sua vulnerabilidade nunca mais.

— Eu queria tanto, mas eu pensei que já estava tarde demais. Não tem nada a ver com seu sobrenome ou sua família, eu sempre confiei em você. Me perdoa...

— Eu te amo, não quero te perder. — A esse ponto Kara soluçava ao ver que Lena não demonstrava reação, sua expressão e voz em tons duros.

— Já perdeu quando não me contou uma coisa tão importante mas ao mesmo tempo simples. Eu nunca te machucaria!

— Eu não sou igual o Lex, eu nunca faria nada com você porque eu te amava.

A palavra no passado e a expressão neutra foram o que fizeram Kara quebrar completamente seu choro antes controlado se intensificando mais, seu rosto avermelhado partia o coração de Lena mas ela nunca admitira isso.

— Me perdoa. — Kara implorou mais uma vez.

— Eu pensei que você que você nunca me deixaria, mas deixou quando omitiu tudo isso. Vai embora, por favor. Eu não quero te ver mais. — Lena pediu, piscando várias vezes para expulsar suas lágrimas.

— Eu te amo. — Kara tentou dar um beijo na testa de Lena, que se afastou e empurrou a loira para fora de seu apartamento, que apenas a deixou.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, todas as defesas que Lena criara a frente de Kara se despedaçaram.

Ela se apoiou na parede, fechando os olhos com força e deixando algumas lágrimas sutis escaparem.

Lena sentia dor, e ao mesmo tempo ódio começava a crescer em si.

Ela faria Kara sofrer. A machucaria como havia machucado a si.

Lena fechou os olhos, sem nem perceber a cada segundo se tornava um pouco mais como sempre jurou que nunca se tornaria.

Vingativa, fria.


	7. Mentiras - Parte 2

Quando entrou em seu apartamento, Kara gritou.

Sua dor era evidente, e todas suas tentativas de extravasar não funcionavam.

Então ela apenas deixou seus poderes em descontrole por alguns minutos.

Sua visão laser fritando vários itens de seu apartamento, seu sofá já estava carbonizado, seus livros e sua estante começando a queimar.

Ela não se importava.

Ela se sentia bem por perder o controle por alguns instantes, seus movimentos que precisavam ser calculados por todos o tempo não mais tão pensados.

Ela havia perdido Lena.

E mesmo sem admitir ela sentia medo. Sentia medo de quem ela poderia se tornar, sentia medo do dano que a morena causaria a si mesma.

Elas se amavam, muito. Kara sabia que Lena era o amor de sua vida e tinha certeza que Lena sentia o mesmo.

Ela não conseguia nem imaginar a dor de ter sua pessoa amada mentido para si por anos. Kara entendia o lado de Lena, ela sabia que tinha ferrado com tudo ao não ser honesta com a mulher que amou por anos.

Depois de drenar sua energia e se tornar gradativamente mais cansada, Kara se sentou contra sua parede.

Sua expressão dolorida não mentia. Ela sofria tanto quanto Lena.

— Kara? Eu esqueci minha... Porra! Que merda você fez? — Alex entrou no apartamento de Kara, abrindo a porta lentamente, mas ela se surpreendeu ao ver toda a sala destruída, alguns móveis ainda em chamas.

— Ela sabe, Alex... Lena sabe de tudo. — Kara soluçou, se esquivando da tentativa da irmã de abraça-la.

— Eu fodi com tudo. Ela me odeia. Inclusive, obrigada pelos conselhos. "Não conta" "Sua identidade é um segredo". Como eu fui burra em acreditar em você, eu perdi ela por sua culpa!

Alex tentou não se sentir machucada nem com raiva pelas acusações da irmã, ela sabia que Kara não sabia exatamente o que sentir

— Ela está tão triste e brava... Eu não quero que ela fique assim por culpa minha, eu a amo tanto. — A mente de Kara doía com a visão do olhar de Lena.

— Kara... Você não tem medo do que ela pode fazer agora que ela meio que... te odeia? — Alex tentou soar delicada, porém sua sentença logo fez a cabeça de sua irmã doer mais ainda.

— Vai embora. Eu não acredito que você, depois de todos esses anos, ainda tem coragem de desconfiar da minha namorada. — Kara não conseguia colocar em sua cabeça a idéia de que ela realmente havia perdido a morena.

— Me desculpa, é só que o sobrenome dela... Você sabe que eu não confio nela totalmente.— Alex tentou se justificar, piorando ainda mais a situação que havia criado com sua própria irmã.

— Vai! — Kara gritou, apontando para a porta.

A mais velha sabia o limite de Kara, e ela já sabia que ela já havia passado deste ponto, então ela apenas andou lentamente até a porta, batendo a mesma ao sair.

A loira, ainda sentada, se encolheu com seus braços contra seus joelhos e se permitiu chorar.

Ela precisava resolver aquela situação

Ela teria Lena de volta.

\-----------//

Lena havia acabado com mais uma garrafa.

Naquele ponto ela já havia bebido tanto que praticamente não lembrava mais seu nome, e ela não se arrependia daquilo.

Passaram-se apenas algumas horas, porém ela já havia percebido o quão dependente de Kara ela havia se tornado.

E ela odiava isso.

Ela odiava o fato de que necessitava dos braços quentes de Kara em volta de si, odiava o fato de que sonhava com os lábios macios da loira contra os seus.

Ela odiava amar Kara Danvers.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela se permitiu andar até sua cama macia e cair em um sono cercados de sonhos, sonhos com uma linda mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

Quando acordou, Lena não levantou.

Apenas continuou deitada tentando encontrar os motivos do porque sua loira havia omitido aquilo de si.

Por um ponto ela entedia, ela não merecia a confiança de ninguém.

Pensamentos depreciativos tomavam conta de sua mente, e ela logo pensou que havia encontrado o motivo da loira.

Ela fechou os olhos e pensou que Kara nunca a amou, ela pensou no fato da loira apenas estar se preparando para deixá-la.

Afinal, quem ficaria por uma Luthor?

Especificamente, quem ficaria por Lena Luthor?

Lena se levantou, sentindo o quarto girar levemente em função da ressaca que tomava seu corpo, porém ela foi até a grande cozinha e voltou a beber.

Os pensamentos odiosos da noite anterior sendo substituídos por pensamentos depreciativos. Lena passava a se odiar mais e mais a cada segundo, se culpando por tudo.

\-------------//

Três meses.

Kara estava desesperada.

Lena não aparecia ao trabalho. Havia deixado a L-corp e a CatCo sob os cuidados de Sam, sua melhor amiga.

Kara tentara entrar em contato com a morena várias e várias vezes, porém desistiu ao ser aconselhada por Sam a deixar a de olhos verdes decidir suas emoções por um tempo.

Kara entendia.

A loira realmente entendia a morena querer um tempo de si, mas ela sentia a necessidade de tentar explicar o que se passou em sua mente ao não contá-la sobre sua verdadeira identidade.

Kara sofria, mas ela sabia que Lena sofria ainda mais, e isso a destruía completamente.

Ela nunca quis que a morena sofresse por causa dela.

Quando escutou um grito de socorro, Kara apenas tentou tirar os pensamentos sobre Lena se sua cabeça, se trocando e focando em enfrentar mais uma ameaça para National City.

A loira voou rapidamente, entrando em um beco e se deparando com uma mulher caída no chão, e um inimigo já conhecido.

John Corben, o homem que Kara achou que estava morto há anos.

Mais conhecido como Metallo.

A kriptonita implantada no peito dele brilhava, já sentindo seus poderes enfraqueceram Kara apenas correu na direção do vilão, pronta para derrotá-lo mais uma vez.

— Supergirl, que surpresa vê-la por aqui. Sempre tão desesperada a salvar os outros, não pensei que cairia em minha armadilha tão fácil. — John disse em tom sarcástico.

Kara nada disse, apenas se preparou para socar o homem, tentando pega-lo em sua distração.

— Eu fiz uma visitinha a Lena hoje. Fiquei bem surpreso por você não ter aparecido. — Ele novamente disse, se afastando da loira e sorrindo brevemente ao ver a expressão da super-heroína.

— O que fez com ela? — O tom desesperado de Kara era aparente, toda sua atenção estava em Lena.

Quando ela tentou deixar o vilão para outra hora e ir atrás de Lena, ela sentiu algo atingir suas costas.

Pela dor cortante, a loira soube exatamente do que se tratava.

Ela se permitiu gritar, lágrimas se formando nos cantos de seus olhos.

Após sentir o impacto do "veneno" se chocar com sua pele novamente, a loira caiu de joelhos.

Sem mais forças, os olhos da super-heroína logo se fecharam, se rendendo a dor que passava por todo o seu corpo.

\-------------//

Quem a encontrou foi Winn, no beco atrás da CatCo.

Ele ligou para Alex, que rapidamente chegou com J'onn em busca de Kara.

O caos se instalou no DEO, médicos e mais médicos correndo em volta da loira, tentando deixá-la estável o suficiente para que pudessem retirar o veneno de suas veias.

Seus ferimentos eram extremos, e naquele momento Alex não teve certeza se sua irmã acordaria.

Com esse pensamento, Alex deixou o desespero consumir seus pensamentos e logo se encontrou indo atrás da pessoa mais importante da vida da mais nova.

Alex sabia que Kara iria querer vê-la.

\---------//

Lena estava sentada em seu sofá, vendo televisão e novamente pensando na vida.

Nos últimos três meses que não havia visto Kara, a morena se sentia depressiva.

Ela não sentia mais ódio, apenas se sentia vazia.

Quando sua cabeça já começava a doer com seus pensamentos, ela escutou algumas batidas pesadas em sua porta.

Lena se levantou lentamente, abrindo a porta e se deparando com o rosto inchado de Alex.

— Olha, se ela te mandou me pedir desculpas fala pra ela me deixar em paz, por favor. Eu não quero falar com ela ainda. — Lena falou rapidamente, ameaçando bater a porta no rosto da ruiva.

— Não! O Metallo voltou, e ele machucou a Kara. Sério. Não temos certeza do que pode acontecer, e eu tenho certeza de que ela iria querer te ver.

Mesmo ainda extremamente magoada com a loira, Lena ainda a amava. Muito. Ela não conseguiu evitar se sentir preocupada com sua amada, então sem pensar duas vezes ela pulou de seu sofá.

Ela foi rapidamente ao seu quarto trocar de roupa e exigiu para que Alex a levasse onde quer que a loira estaria.

\-------------//

No momento em que chegaram ao DEO, as duas mulheres viram vários médicos correndo pelos corredores e ala médica.

Alex sabia que aquilo não era nada bom, então ela foi apenas em busca de respostas.

— A kriptonita entrou na corrente sanguínea dela, porém os ferimentos externos já cicatrizaram. Não temos como retirar o veneno, ela está morrendo aos poucos. — J'onn disse em tom baixo, logo vendo as diferentes reações de Lena e Alex.

Alex estava desesperada, e Lena determinada. A morena sabia que havia um jeito de reverter aquilo, pois suas horas e horas de pesquisas pelos arquivos de Lex e Cadmus havia dado várias informações úteis sobre kriptonita a morena.

— Me leva ao laboratório. Eu não vou ficar aqui e deixar ela morrer antes de conversar com ela, eu me recuso. — Lena disse olhando na direção de Alex, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado. Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, ela morria de medo de perder sua loira para sempre.

— Vai, Alex. Enquanto isso vamos tentar mantê-la estável. — J'onn logo saiu do local, entrando em direção a ala médica.

A ruiva apenas focou em puxar a mulher de olhos verdes até o grande laboratório do DEO.

Com o auxílio de Alex, Lena logo começou a trabalhar.

\----------//

— Minha irmã te ama. — Alex falou enquanto misturava mais algumas fórmulas. — Eu fui a pessoa que mais aconselhou ela a não te contar, e eu sinto muito por isso.

— Eu também amo ela. Eu fiquei triste, e na hora muito brava, por alguns minutos eu realmente pensei em machuca-la. Mas agora eu só quero que ela fique bem. Depois nós duas nos resolvemos.

— Se ela voltar... — Alex disse baixo, mais para si.

— Ela vai! Isso aqui vai ser como um antídoto, ele vai anular os efeitos do veneno. Se nós fizermos isso rápido vamos conseguir. — Lena explicou brevemente, focando apenas em seguir a fórmula a risca e salvar a vida de sua amada.

\------------

— Ela está acordando! — Alex balançou Lena levemente, a despertando de um sono leve.

Depois de algumas horas trancadas no laboratório, Lena e Alex logo conseguiram fazer o que desejavam. Quando aplicado em Kara, o antídoto teve seu efeito desejado quase instantâneamente.

Foram necessárias algumas horas de descanso para que a loira se recuperasse, porém ela já estava acordando naquele momento.

— Pode nos deixar a sós? Por favor. — Lena disse em tom baixo, quase implorando.

A Danvers mais velha nada disse, apenas se retirou lentamente antes de olhar para o rosto ainda cansado de sua irmã.

— Lena? Eu morri? — Kara perguntou baixo, sua voz rouca. Seu tom era brincalhão, porém era evidente que ela realmente estava em dúvida.

— Felizmente você está viva e nós precisamos conversar.

Kara bateu sua mão levemente na cama em que estava deitada, e sem protestar Lena sentou ao seu lado no pequeno espaço.

— Me perdoa. Eu amo você. Eu não omiti aquilo por não confiar em você, eu estava tentando te proteger.

— Eu sabia que você era um grande alvo por ser uma Luthor, imagina se descobrissem que você é minha namorada? — Kara se explicava rapidamente, desesperada para que Lena entendesse seus motivos.

— Eu tive raiva. Por alguns breves minutos eu senti o ódio me consumir. Eu pensei em te machucar, Kara. Eu sou um monstro. — Lena se permitiu ser fraca por alguns segundos, e logo ela chorava copiosamente.

— Eu não quero ser como eles. — Lena soluçou.

Kara logo a envolveu em seus braços fortes, esperando que seu abraço fosse o conforto que Lena necessitava.

— Você nunca será como eles. Seu coração é bom, você é brilhante e sua seus recursos apenas para o bem.

Você é incrível, e eu amo você. — Kara deu um breve beijo na testa da morena, sorrindo ao constatar que seus soluços depois de alguns minutos estavam sendo substituídos por leves fungadas.

— Eu também te amo. E esse tempo longe de você foi um inferno, e eu quase te perdi, e... Eu te perdôo. Mas não mente mais, por fav... — A frase de Lena foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kara.

Foi apenas um breve selinho, mas o suficiente para o coração de ambas se encher de paz e amor novamente.

Elas estavam onde pertenciam, nos braços uma da outra.

— Você é minha heroína, Lena Luthor. — Kara abriu um enorme sorriso, antes de encher o rosto da namorada de beijos.

— E você me salvou mais vezes que possa imaginar, Kara Danvers.


	8. 4 Dias

Dizer que Kara estava realmente assustada era pouco.

Ela não havia chegado a tempo de proteger Lena de ser pega pelo Cadmus, e ela não conseguia deixar de se culpar.

A loira fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto andava rapidamente pela extensão de todo o DEO, formando pequenos buracos por onde passava.

— Vamos achar ela, calma. — Alex deu um leve apertão no braço da irmã, tentando trazê-la de volta a realidade.

— Eu não cheguei a tempo. Eles podem usá-la de isca, Alex. Eles podem machucar minha Lena! — Vários cenários passavam pela cabeça de Kara, e uma forte dor já se formava em suas têmporas.

A mais velha nada disse, apenas abraçou a loira.

— Precisamos de você calma para trazer a Lena de volta o mais rápido possível. Você vai literalmente ser a força dessa operação. — Alex disse calmamente, tentando passar confiança para a loira extremamente ansiosa.

Kara apenas assentiu brevemente e tentou empurrar suas preocupações para dentro de seu subconsciente.

Ela iria buscar sua namorada o mais rápido possível.

\--------------

Lena piscou rapidamente, tentando focar seus olhos enquanto uma forte dor se estabelecia na base de sua nuca, onde fora atingida com a arma.

Quando sua visão finalmente estabilizou-se, a morena viu apenas escuridão em um lugar extremamente compacto.

Era apenas uma espécie de cela, com um colchão extremamente fino no canto.

A morena logo deduziu que quem quer que fosse que havia a pego, planeja deixá-la naquele lugar por bastante tempo.

Lena logo respirou fundo, mentalmente implorando para que sua loira fosse buscá-la o mais rápido possível.

Depois de algumas horas pensando em Kara, e em como sairia dali a morena logo se assustou com uma luz repentina, logo vendo que era a porta que se abria.

— Mãe? — Lena falou baixo, vendo a figura franzina de Lilian em sua frente.

Lena odiava isso. Odiava o desprezo que Lilian sempre sentira por ela.

— Eu não quero te machucar, Kieran. Eu quero apenas que você me dê a fórmula da sua kriptonita. — Lilian falou calmamente, como se estivesse pedindo apenas um copo de açúcar ou algo do tipo.

— Pra você machucar minha namorada? Não, obrigada. — A morena logo se surpreendeu ao sentir um tapa em seu rosto.

Sua bochecha logo ardeu, e ela fechou seus olhos, se controlando para não falar algo que a prejudicaria.

— Lena... — Lilian começou a tentar sua manipulação, porém Lena logo a calou, a interrompendo.

— Não. Faça o que quiser, mas se depender de mim você nunca terá essa fórmula. — A morena disse convicta, mesmo um pouco assustada com a situação sua superioridade se fazendo presente em sua postura.

— Tudo bem, então. — Lilian saiu, batendo a porta pesada.

Lena se preparou psicologicamente para o que viria a seguir.

Ela sabia que Lilian faria de tudo para ter o que queria, até ferir sua própria filha.

\----------------

24 horas. Um dia inteiro em que Lena estava desaparecida.

Kara não saiu do DEO por nenhum segundo, tentando desesperadamente ser útil nas buscas por sua namorada.

— Um dia inteiro, Alex! Precisamos achar a localização da porra deste lugar! — Kara disse afobada, seus movimentos e palavras cada vez mais desesperados.

— Porque você não vai voar um pouco para tentar se acalmar? Tentar escutar por ela em algum lugar? Por favor, você está aqui o dia inteiro. — Alex não pronunciava as palavras, mas ela estava preocupada com Lena e Kara.

Kara, a loira que morreria sem Lena.

E Lena, a mulher que corria perigo nas mãos de uma organização extremamente perigosa.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou procurar por ela na cidade, se encontrar algo me liga. — Kara nem esperou resposta, apenas foi em direção ao balcão e pulou.

Ela apenas focou sua audição no coração e voz de Lena.

Ela havia acabado de ter Lena de volta, depois da revelação de que ela realmente era Supergirl.

Ela se recusava a perder a mulher de sua vida novamente.

Então ela voou com todo seu foco e velocidade, tentando encontrar o ritmo do coração de Lena entre milhões de outros em National City.

Ela voou, e voou por horas, até sua exaustão tirar o máximo de si.

Era noite quando sua postura e seu vôo já fraquejavam, seus olhos já ameaçam fechar pela enorme exaustão.

Então, extremamente frustrada consigo mesma, ela voltou para o DEO.

— Merda! — Ela gritou assim que pousou na varanda do grande lugar.

— Achou algo? — Alex perguntou esperançosa.

— O que parece? — A loira perguntou irônica, dando um soco forte na parede, formando um enorme buraco na parede reforçada.

\-------------------

Segundo as contas de Lena, faziam três dias.

Porém ela não sabia que seus cálculos estavam corretos, já que ela não conseguia ver nenhuma luz e seu corpo dolorido a permitira se enganar.

Toda vez que Lilian entrava para perguntar a fórmula e Lena se negava, era uma nova agressão.

Alguns socos, tapas e a até chutes já haviam sido distribuídos no corpo de Lena, sangue já havia começado a escorrer de seu lábio cortado.

Sua pele queimava com os fortes tapas. Tudo doía. Lena mal podia esperar para que Kara a encontrasse.

Kara. Lena logo pensou em sua namorada, imaginando o que passava na cabeça da loira. Será que ela se sentia culpada?

Será que ela estava a procurando?

Será que ela estava bem?

\-------------------

— Alex, eu não sei o que fazer. Fazem três dias. Eles podem estar machucando ela, eu... — Kara logo desabou.

Ela havia se segurado por três dias, porém o desespero já havia tomado conta de si.

Ela se permitiu cair no braços de sua irmã e chorar todas suas preocupações, tentando manter-se pronta para mais um dia de buscas.

— Ela vai ficar bem, ela é forte. — Alex deu um leve tapa nas costas de Kara, tentando acalmá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos acalmando-se, Kara logo começou suas buscas, desta vez com a ajuda de J'onn.

O marciano ajudava Kara a manter sua audição focada, e ela novamente voava sobre a enorme cidade.

Depois de mais algumas horas e mais um dia fracassado, Kara estava perdendo sua fé.

Ela implorava para Rao, ou para qualquer um que estivesse a observando naquele momento.

Ela desesperadamente necessitava encontrar Lena.

Eram quatro dias que pareciam uma enorme eternidade, eram quatro dias que pareciam mais um bilhão de anos.

O tempo se arrastava, porém ao mesmo tempo passava rapidamente.

Kara não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer sem sua Lena.

— Kara, achamos! Corre! — Alex gritou ao lado de Winn, que estava cheio de olheiras. Ele havia parado apenas alguns poucos minutos para dormir.

A loira logo usou sua super velocidade e chegou ao lado de sua irmã em menos de um segundo, sua empolgação evidente.

— Achamos a localização dela. Ela está em um galpão antigo, fora da cidade. Talvez seja por isso que você não conseguiu achar ela. Mas está bem aqui. — Winn apontou para o mapa na tela de seu computador, e sem mais esperar nenhuma palavra Kara correu.

— Espera! — Alex gritou, mas sua irmã já havia rompido a barreira do som com sua velocidade.

J'onn logo foi atrás.

Kara voava rapidamente, preocupada apenas em tirar Lena daquele local.

Em menos de um dois minutos ela havia chegado ao local que parecia velho e abandonado. Por um segundo ela se questionou se aquele era o local correto.

Porém, assim que J'onn aterrissou ao seu lado ela logo arrombou a porta de madeira antiga e rachada.

Logo eles se separaram para procurar algum sub solo, e sem muita dificuldades ambos encontraram.

Logo deram de cara com uma espécie de bunker bem protegido, Kara sem se importar muito derrubava todos os "agentes" em seu caminho enquanto simultaneamente tentava encontrar a sala em que estava Lena.

— Lena! — Kara gritou, tentando encontrar uma resposta da morena, mas nada escutou.

Então ela apenas continuou andando, tentando usar sua visão raio-x nas paredes de chumbo, e derrubando agentes a cada metro que andava.

J'onn ao seu lado apenas abria as portas, e depois de alguns demorados minutos o marciano logo abriu a porta correta, encontrando Lena encolhida no chão.

— Le? — Kara chamou baixinho, se ajoelhando ao lado da mulher que parecia tão pequena e indefesa naquela posição.

— Kara? É você? — A morena sussurrou, grunhindo de dor ao tentar se mover.

— Sou eu, meu amor. Precisamos sair daqui. — Kara tocou o rosto de Lena levemente, ofegando ao sentir alguns cortes em seu rosto.

Lena logo virou na direção de Kara com dificuldade, por conta de suas costelas que doíam.

A loira olhou para o rosto de Lena com mais clareza, vendo vários hematomas e alguns cortes, sua pele extremamente avermelhada.

— Eu vou te tirar daqui. — Kara deu um selinho delicado nos lábios inchados de Lena, vendo um pequeno sorriso dolorido se formar em sua face.

Ela sentia dor, mas estava feliz de finalmente ver sua amada.

Kara sem muito esperar logo pegou a morena nos braços, tomando extremo cuidado com suas feridas.

— J'onn, vamos! Não achei a Lilian, mas depois cuido dela. — Kara sentiu uma pontada no coração ao perceber o corpo de Lena se tensionar a menção do nome.

A super-heroína nunca voou tão delicadamente em toda sua vida. Seu vôo desenfreado como Supergirl sendo substituído pela extrema ternura de Kara.

Ao chegarem no DEO, Kara logo pousou Lena em uma maca que já estava preparada para si.

A loira deu um rápido beijo na testa de sua amada, antes de deixá-la ir e fechar seus olhos azuis, pela primeira vez em quatro dias respirando aliviada.

\-----------------

Depois de algumas breves horas sentada naquele local um tanto quanto desconfortável, Kara logo foi permitida de ver sua namorada.

E quando entrou na sala, o coração de Kara acelerou.

Mesmo com costelas quebradas, os dois olhos roxos e vários cortes ela ainda conseguia ser perfeita.

— Como você consegue continuar perfeita desse jeito? — Kara deu um breve selinho nos lábios da namorada, fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

— Senta aqui comigo. — A voz da morena estava ainda rouca, com dias sem usá-la. As únicas vezes em que ela falava era para negar-se a entregar a fórmula.

Kara cuidadosamente obedeceu a "ordem" a morena, sentando-se ao lado de Lena na cama apertada.

— O que eles queriam com você? — Kara perguntou receosa, entrelaçando seus dedos na mão macia de Lena.

O encaixe era perfeito.

— A fórmula da kriptonita. Eu não dei, eu juro. — Lena acariciou a mão de Kara com seu polegar, percebendo a mudança de postura da loira.

— Você se machucou por minha culpa? Lena, eu e Clark conseguimos nos virar, nós temos poderes. Você poderia ter morrido lá. — Kara disse hesitante, seu corpo visivelmente estremecendo ao imaginar perder Lena.

— Eu nunca te trairia. Eu não conseguiria entregar você. — Lena logo se arrependeu de suas palavras ao ver a expressão de Kara.

— Meu amor, você sabe que eu já te perdoei, você apenas tentou me proteger. — Lena colocou sua mão livre no pescoço de Kara, a puxando para beija-la delicadamente.

— Eu fiquei desesperada, Le. E eu cheguei a conclusão que eu não conseguiria viver sem você, nunca.

— Eu sei que estamos namorando há menos de dois anos, mas eu sempre tive a absoluta certeza que era você. Então eu carrego isso comigo a qualquer lugar que eu vá. — Kara retirou uma pequena caixa de um bolso escondido de seu traje, sorrindo ao ver a expressão chocada de Lena.

— Lena Kieran Luthor, eu tive certeza que o momento era agora quando mesmo toda machucada você ainda conseguiu ser a pessoa mais linda do mundo em meus olhos. — Lena já chorava, tentando esconder seu rosto no pescoço da loira.

— Então... Você poderia me dar a honra de se tornar Lena Kieran Danvers? — Kara olhou em expectativa para a morena, que não conseguiu dizer nada além de apenas assentir.

— Sim? — Kara perguntou com os olhos marejados.

— Sim. Pra sempre sim. — Lena sussurrou em meio a um soluço.

Kara não perdeu tempo e retirou a linda aliança da caixa, colocando delicadamente no dedo anelar de Lena.

— Agora você estará presa comigo, para sempre. — Kara deu um rápido beijo na testa de Lena, que agora estava agarrada em si como um pequeno coala.

— E eu não poderia querer de outro jeito. — Lena logo a beijou, ambas sorrindo contra os lábios da outra.

— Eu te amo. — As duas disseram em uníssono, rindo e voltando a se beijar na pequena cama.

Mesmo depois de alguns dias desesperadores, Kara e Lena não poderiam estar mais felizes.


End file.
